Further Adventures of the Irresponsible Captain
by KnighteWolfe
Summary: I am sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter out but I am still trying to find an idea of how I should start it. any suggestions??.


Okay all you Captain Tylor fans, this one is just for you.  
I believe this is going to be the first fanfic based on the anime  
The Irresponsible Captain Tylor. Or at least it seems that way. Okay  
To get the legal stuff outta the way, none of these characters are mine.   
I wish they were, but alas they are not. The main characters belong to The   
Tylor Project. The basis of this story is based on the aforementioned anime  
Which is in itself is based on Hitoshi Yoshyoka's novel series The Galaxy's Most  
Irresposible Man. Now that all of that is over and done with, lets go ahead and   
Start on this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Further Adventures of The Irresponsible Captain  
  
Part 1: Promotion Time  
  
  
  
-Okay y'all here is the setting. I am basing this story about five years after   
the war between the United Planets Space Force and the Raalgon Imperial Forces.  
  
Dramatis Personae.  
  
Captain Justy Ueki Tylor- 25 year-old Captain of the UPSF Destroyer Soyokaze.   
Up for promotion.  
  
Vice-Commodore Yamamoto- 30 years old, used to be Tylor's second in command on   
the Soyokaze. He is now one of the two vice commanders of the 1st Combined   
Human-Raalgon Fleet.  
  
Captain Yuriko Star- 24 years old, she is the former third officer aboard   
Tylors' Soyokaze. Now, she is the Head of the Combined Fleets Intelligence   
Division. She still has a slight crush on Captain Tylor (although she still doesn't admit it).  
  
Captain Kitaguchi- Tylors' drinking buddy aboard the Soyokaze. Now 38 years old,   
Kitaguchi is one of the doctors' working in the Combined Fleet. Still drinks   
like a fish.  
  
Emi and Yumie Hanner- Twin 22 year old daughters of the late and venerated   
Admiral Robert J. Hanner. Both are fighter pilots and hold the rank of   
Lieutenant. They are each assigned to the combined fleet as squadron commanders. Instead of Shinryu fighters, both have moved up to Ranpu   
fighters.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Kojiro Sakai- This 25 year-old fighter pilot now commands   
the fighter group for the combined fleet. He still doesn't like women.   
Unfortunately for him, he still has the twins under his command. He now flies   
an upgraded Ranpu, called the Ranpu II.  
  
Commander Kim- She is the former 18 year-old communications expert on the Soyokaze. Now 23 years old, she is 2nd in command of the Soyokaze.  
  
Commander Katori- The new Captain of the Soyokaze. He used to be the   
navigator/helmsman. At 25 years of age, he still meditates. Occasionally, he   
will take his old position whenever Tylor takes command.  
  
Chief Warrant Officer Harumi- Former medic and Raalgon spy and assassin aboard   
the Soyokaze, was a 3 year-old android. She is now 8 years old (She is an   
android). She holds the position of head nurse.  
  
Major Andressen and 1st Lt. Cryburn- These two marines are still with Tylor.   
Andressen got booted up to Major and leads the dropship pilots. Cryburn,   
although he hated being promoted, is adjusting to his new status pretty well. He prefers to hang out with the enlisted men. All of the Marines from the Soyokaze moved up.   
  
Empress Azalyn (Goza XVI)- The leader of the Raalgon Empire has mellowed a bit   
with age. A couple of years previous to this story, she got plastered with Tylor   
and the result is a very cute little girl. Three year-old Midori has her   
father's eyes and her mothers' hair. Tylor doesn't know about her (yet).   
Azalyn's former Prime Minister Wang, was killed in an accidental explosion   
aboard the Melva. (he attempted to assassinate Azalyn once too many times. One   
of his traps went wrong. Good riddance for bad rubbish). Now that Azalyn is 21 years old, her teenage crush on Tylor has fallen by the wayside.   
  
Admiral Lonawer- This Raalgon admiral has retired. Upon his retirement, Lonawer   
was appointed to be Prime Minister by Empress Azalyn. He is happy in his new   
position.  
  
  
Vice-Commodore Ru Baraba Dom- Tylor's one-time nemesis, Vice Commodore Dom is   
the other second in command of the Combined Fleet. This 28 year-old much   
decorated cruiser captain is rumored to be seeing an unknown female. Her   
identity might be revealed sometime in the future.  
  
Lieutenant Kyle Coppin- This 25 year-old, backward baseball cap-wearing officer   
is the Captain of the UPSF Frigate (think small destroyer) Hurricane. Returning   
from an extended tour in the uncharted zone, he and his crew find out that they   
are being assigned to the combined fleet. With a wild crew (second only to   
Tylor's crew) and a reputation for partying hard, Coppins' is one of the most   
well liked ship captains.  
  
  
This completes my list of characters. If the story goes on, I might consider   
adding new characters. I do hope you enjoy. Thank you much. Now, on with the   
story!  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Aboard the carrier Ho-oh, an honor guard is waiting in the main landing bay. On   
the floor is a red carpet extending to an open hatchway. Waiting by the   
hatchway, a smirking Vice-Commodore Yamamoto is looking at a small monitor. On   
the monitor, there was a picture of an approaching shuttle.  
  
"Heh heh heh, this time it is his turn to look like a fool.", gloated   
Yamamoto.  
  
"Yamamoto, will you quit that. You are bouncing around like a kid in a   
candy store with his dad's credit card.", stated the tall and aesthetically   
pleasing woman next to him.  
  
Shia Has, new captain of the Raalgon Cruiser Dorume, was out of her usual skin   
tight and revealing Raalgon ship commanders' uniform. Just now she was wearing   
a full evening gown in a flattering light green color. Shia Has was surprised   
that although it was different from what she usually wore. She had no problem   
with the dress, however she did have a problem with the high-heeled shoes she   
was wearing. It had taken the good part of an hour before she was able to walk   
comfortable in them. Standing next to her, silent as always was her old   
commander, Ru Baraba Dom, the other Vice-Commodore for the combined fleet.   
  
"I wonder if he realizes that he is being set up. We will find out in a   
bit."  
  
As he was talking, a beautiful young woman with red flowing hair came through the hatch. She looked a little tired. Cradled in her arms was a sleeping little girl.   
  
"Highness, I see that you finally was able to catch up with the princess.   
I had wondered where she had run off too."  
  
"This little girl had found her way into Admiral Mifune's office. The   
Admiral was delighted to see her again. It has been a long time since he has   
seen her. He was surprised to see how far she has grown. Geez, Midori tires me   
out. I cannot wait to see Paco-Paco's face when he finds out.", replied a weary   
Empress Azalyn.  
  
In the five years since the end of the war, Azalyn had grown. Now standing even   
with Shia Has's shoulder, Azalyn looked like a radiant flower. With her hair in   
a short braid, she was stunning. Azalyn had also gotten a bit smarter,   
politically. After learning the hard lessons of a ruler at a young age, she had   
blossomed into a fair and benevolent Empress. Currently, 21 year-old Azalyn was   
trying to get rid of her Goza the XVI title but it seems that it was there to   
stay. Nowadays, she preferred to be called Empress Azalyn. Today, Azalyn was   
wearing a stylish, yet subdued, mid-length formal dress. Her dress was a dark   
orange color complementing her burnished red hair. Atop her forehead was her   
Raalgon Imperial Tiara. The little girl in her arms was dressed in a lighter   
color dress almost identical to her mother's.  
  
  
"The shuttle is on final approach sir. The official party should be here in   
three minutes.", stated a young communications tech with a headset hanging over   
her ear.  
  
"Thank you very much petty officer. Could you let Admirals Mifune and Fuji   
know."  
  
Just as the tech was about to answer, a gruff voice could be heard coming   
through the hatchway.  
  
"No need to do that Petty Officer, we are already here."  
  
Coming through the hatch was a big bear of a man. Admiral Mifune, ever-present   
samurai sword in hand was looking over his shoulder. The other man in the   
hatchway, Admiral Fuji stepped through as far as his short legs would carry him.   
Turning to Mifune, he addressed the white haired admiral of the fleet.  
  
"You have Tylors' Commodore bars, I can't seem to find them. Oh that's okay, here they are."  
  
Mifune grunted his displeasure. Even 5 years after the end of the war, Mifune   
still regretted giving the Soyokaze to Tylor. Though he has gotten over the bitterness, it still manifested itself at times.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with."  
  
  
  
On the approaching shuttle, the person on everybody's mind was taking a nap in   
one of the chairs behind the cockpit. Justy Ueki Tylor was dead to the world.   
Hearing the engine change in pitch, Tylor woke up. Standing next to him,   
Captain Yuriko Star handed him a steaming cup of coffee.   
  
"Captain Tylor, here you go. We are almost there."  
  
"Yeah thanks Yuriko, I needed that. How are the twins doing?"  
  
"They are okay, captain. We should be touching down any minute now."  
  
As Yuriko said that, the shuttle came into the bay and turned so that the exit   
door was lined up with the red carpet. As it settled on its landing gear, the   
other passengers stood up and started moving towards the door. Major Andressen   
looked back at Lieutenant Commander Sakai and grinned.  
  
"Almost as good as you my ass, Kojiro. Hell, they landed this shuttle   
better than you ever could."  
  
"Shaddap Andressen if you still want me to protect your beloved,   
underarmed, non-maneuverable dropships from taking hits.", replied Kojiro, good-  
naturedly.  
  
  
As the engines spooled down and were silent, Emi and Yumie Hanner came bustling   
out of the cockpit. The two aces were in charge of one of the combined fighter   
squadrons in the flight. Gathering around Kojiro, they each kissed his cheek.   
Kojiro groaned as the others looked on. Carrying his ever-present bottle of Sake, Doctor Kitaguchi snagged a spare cup and poured a generous libation, but before he could take a sip, His head nurse, Chief Warrant Officer Harumi grabbed it out of his hands and put it back on the counter.  
  
"Not just yet doctor, there will be more at the party."  
  
Looking at the gathering, Commanders Kim and Katori stared at the group fondly.   
Next to them glowered 1st Lieutenant Cryburn, the new commander of the Soyokaze   
Marines. Brushing a hand over his trademark white mohawk, Cryburn grumbled   
about his new rank.  
  
"Oh be quiet Cryburn, It is too late to do anything about it now. Besides   
you were overdue for it anyways.", snapped Yuriko at the pissed off marine.  
  
By this time, the cabin door had opened and a band had started playing. Tylor   
came to attention and walked down the steps and towards the grouping at the end   
of the red carpet. Once his feet touched the carpet, a whistle sounded. Tylor   
saluted and walked down to the end of the carpet. Stopping in front of admirals Mifune and Fuji he reported in:  
  
"Captain Justy Ueki Tylor, reporting in as ordered, admiral."  
  
Mifune growled but returned the salute.  
  
"Welcome back home Captain. I see that your short trip was restful."  
  
  
Tylor grinned, but said nothing. Moving down the line, Tylor saluted Yamamoto   
and Dom while planting a chivalric kiss on the back of Shia Has's hand. Shia   
Has recoiled in horror at first, but then smiled and indicated that Tylor should   
move on. As he came up to the empress, Azalyn couldn't resist herself and   
hugged Tylor, hard. By now, Midori had woken up and was now standing next to   
her mother wiping her eyes.  
  
"Hi Azalyn, and who is this next to you.", said Tylor as he kneeled down   
and looked at the little girl.  
  
Azalyn, looked at everyone around her, a little bit nervous. Seeing all the   
approving smiles on everyone's face she gently pulled Tylor up to his feet.   
Picking up her daughter, she looked at Tylor and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is my daughter, Midori. She is three years old and hasn't seen her   
father yet."  
  
"Oh, how sad. I am pleased to meet you Midori. You know, you are very   
beautiful like your mother."  
  
Realizing she had been complimented (his daughter is smart. I think she takes   
after her mother), the little girl smiled and reached across to the man with the   
gentle face. Taking her carefully into his arms, Tylor let her rest her head on   
his shoulder. Seeing this, Azalyn breathed a bit easier. She looked over to   
Yuriko and noticed the captain giving her a go ahead motion with her hands.   
Taking a deep breath, Azalyn prepared to go ahead and tell him.  
  
"Ah Paco-Paco, remember a few years back when we both got drunk and passed   
out. Umm, she was conceived that night."  
  
Tylor, still playing with Midori nodded (yes, he is still the densest man in the   
universe. I hope his daughter doesn't take after him.).  
  
"Ahh, what I am trying to stay is... is... is... that.", Azalyn struggled with the words until she finally got them out. "She is your daughter Paco-Paco. You are her father."  
  
Tylor heard this and for a moment it didn't process, then a light went on in his   
head and his mouth fell all the way to the ground. For a few minutes, all Tylor   
could do was move his mouth like a gaffed fish.   
  
"She is my daughter? I am her fa... fa... fa... father.", replied Tylor   
speechless.  
  
After he spoke, everybody was treated to a sight that they never thought they   
would see, Justy Ueki Tylor passing out and falling on the floor. After a few   
seconds, he revived and picked Midori out of Azalyn's hands where she had   
grabbed her daughter as he had fallen.  
  
"I have a daughter, I cannot believe it."  
  
Tylor smiled into the silence and everybody cheered. It seems that Tylor   
accepted the fact and was grateful. Some wag pulled out a camera and snapped a   
picture of the father and his daughter nestled against his chest. Even admiral   
Mifune flashed a grin. Soon Cryburn opened a box of cigars and gave the first   
one to the new father. Before he could put it in his mouth, Azalyn grabbed it   
and stuck it in his pocket. (somebody had pushed her closer to Tylor so that the   
genius with the camera could get a picture of the family).  
  
"You will not smoke that filthy thing anywhere near our daughter.",   
screeched Azalyn.  
  
Taking him by his open shoulder, Yamamoto gently escorted him deeper into the   
ship. With the rest following. After a journey of about 15 minutes, the party   
reached an empty cargo bay with a veritable buffet of food laid out. Also around   
the room, there were several occupied tables. As soon as the official party   
walked in, loud cheers could be heard around the vast cargo  
bay. As he entered, Tylor moved out of the way and stopped. He looked around   
the area and saw that there were many Raalgon officers in attendance. Looking   
up at the front, Tylor saw Dom, Yamamoto, Fuki, and Mifune standing on a   
slightly raised dais. Mifune was motioning for him to come up.   
  
"Azalyn, why don't you take her? It looks like they want me up front.",   
murmered Tylor to Azalyn.  
  
Gently trying to remove his daughter from his shoulder, Tylor took a step   
forward. Unfortunately, Midori refused to let go of his shoulder. Tylor   
groaned as he realized that he would have to walk up front with his little girl   
safety wired (figuratively, of course) to his shoulder. Hearing snickering and   
giggling behind him, he turned and saw that just about everybody was laughing at   
his predicament.  
  
"I will get you all for this. That is a promise."  
  
Squaring his shoulders, Tylor marched up to the front and stood next to Yamamoto   
and Dom. Approaching the microphone, Admiral Fuji started a speech, extolling   
Tylor's virtue and career. It had gotten a bit boring and the honoree's thoughts had been drifting elsewhere when Tylor heard his name and saw Admiral Mifune approaching. Noticing something in the admiral's hand, Tylor steeled himself and put on a face appropriate top the occasion. Unfortunately, this did not go so well since he had a sleeping little girl on his shoulder.  
  
When Mifune approached Tylor, he leaned over and whispered something in his ear.   
Then he reached up and took off Tylor's captains rank badges. Putting them in   
Yamamoto's hand, he reached up and placed a new rank badge on one side of   
Tylor's tunic. Then he called the empress up to the stage.  
  
"Empress Azalyn, would you do me the honor of putting this on Tylor.",   
asked the admiral when Azalyn stepped on the stage.  
  
Tylor tried to look down at what was in her hand, but she covered it up. Upon   
reaching Tylor, she kissed him gently on the cheek and placed the badge on the   
other side of his tunic, opposite the badge that the admiral had attached.   
After shaking the hand of the empress, Admiral Mifune moved back to the   
microphone and started to speak.  
  
"Now everyone, I give you Commodore Justy Ueki Tylor, the first commander of   
the 1st Combined Human-Raalgon fleet."  
  
Hearing this, Tylor was finally able to get a good look at the new rank tabs.   
Once he was able to see them, his mouth fell to the floor again. Tylor was so   
shocked that he didn't realize that Yamamoto and Ru Baraba Dom had surrounded   
him and were congratulating him on his promotion. Soon afterwards, everybody   
came and congratulated the new commodore.  
  
Standing a little back from the crowd, Captain Yuriko Star found herself next to   
the refreshment table. After fixing herself a small plate, Yuriko went over to   
the table with her name on it and sat down. Soon, the empress joined Yuriko.   
Azalyn had seen the look on Yuriko's face when she went up to present Tylor with   
the new rank tab. She knew that look very well. It was how she had looked at   
the captain may years ago.  
  
"You are in love with Tylor, aren't you Yuriko? I understand, there is   
nothing between him and I anymore. Many years ago there might have been, but   
now, what I used to feel has faded. I know that it is our daughter, but I see   
that you love him more than I ever could. Don't deny your feelings for him. You   
will have to tell him sometime soon."  
  
"Is it that clear on my face? I thought I had banished it. When I heard   
you were pregnant and then when I heard that Tylor was the father, I wished I   
could have been in your spot. Right now I can't tell him, I don't know how he   
will react.", sniffled Yuriko.  
  
"He loves you. It may not be obvious, but he does love you. You need to   
let him know that you care for him. When I was on the Soyokaze, I could see it   
then that you two loved each other. It was so obvious I am surprised that nobody   
else noticed. I also heard that you two spent some time in each other's arms   
when the Soyokaze was being scrapped."  
  
Yuriko glowed scarlet when she heard that. She was sure nobody had seen them.   
Then she realized she had been had.  
  
"Well if I couldn't confirm it before, at least now I can.", smiled Azalyn   
gently.  
  
  
On the other side of the galaxy, a small frigate was flying back towards the UPSF base. On its bridge sat its captain. This particular man was slouching in his command chair. With his legs propped up over the chairs arm and a small glass of bourbon in his hand.  
  
"Alright y'all. When we make it back towards the station we gonna party like never before. I wonder what our next orders are going to be.", said Lieutenant Kyle Coppin, captain of the UPSF ship Hurricane.  
  
  
  
The Hurricane was a Cirrus class Frigate. Fast, maneuverable, and armored, the Hurricane was returning from an extended tour of the uncharted zone. The Hurricane had a crew of 150 men and women. Among those men and women were a platoon of marines. With a marine drop ship and 2 fighters in the launch bay, the Hurricane was a formidable, albeit small ship.  
  
Kyle was in his second year of command of the Hurricane. Earlier in his career he had been stationed aboard as a navigator. Usually the Hurri worked as a part of a small fleet. This fleet consisted of one destroyer, two frigates, and 4 corvettes (Small ships not large muscle cars, you idiots!!!). The Hurri had gotten a slight downgrade due to the actions of its crew. One night while on leave, Kyle and his crew of misfits and reprobates seriously trashed a very upscale bar. Unfortunately, the same night Admiral Mifune and Admiral Fuji had been having a relaxed dinner in the restaurant when one Lt. Kyle Coppin and crew had broken down the door that separated the restaurant from the bar and knocked a bottle-carrying waiter into the admirals' table. The next day they found that they had been reassigned.  
  
"Hey captain bossman, do ya think that we ain't on the shit list anymore?", asked the lithe and fair-haired navigator, Rana.  
  
Rana Stevenson was 5 foot 8 inches tall and had a gentle demenor. However when she got upset, she could make the Marines' knees tremble. Coppin's second in command was a bookish woman named Nara Smith. Standing 5 foot 4 inches tall and wearing a pair of glasses, the diminutive Nara had a temper, which was second only to the Kyle's own. Nara had a tendency to be a somewhat by the book officer but, early on, she realized that not everything was written in black and white.   
  
  
"I don't know, Rana. When we get back we should find out.", replied Kyle  
  
  
"Hey captain, we got an incoming message from command."  
  
"Well put it up so we can see it."  
  
"It isn't visual, it is just a message ordering us to report to our new commanding officer aboard the Ho-oh. Seems that we have been transferred to a new fleet. I thought we were going back to the 53rd Small Ship Squadron. I bet those guys are having a blast about our being reassigned."  
  
"Okay no problem, do we have the coordinates of the carrier? If we do, feed 'em to the navi-guesser and lets get there."  
  
"Course already laid in skipper, we should be there within the next 16 to 18 hours.", said navigator Rana.  
  
The communications officer was 19 year-old party-boy Mikhail Marselovich. Usually found with a big bottle of Vodka with him. He was the only person aboard who could match his young commanding officer drink for drink. Although once he matched Kyle, he passed out, usually waking up in the arms of ships' surgeon, Maya Neely. Once there he was quickly tossed out of sickbay on his ear.  
  
"Okay, y'all now that we are on our way, I am headed to my quarters to take a nap and get my dress uniform ready. Hey naviguesser, when we get within range of the Ho-oh, you know the drill. Oh yeah, when you get the chance let the rest of the crew know to get their unies ready. You might have to ride herd on the Marines. Their commanders' one of the rough and tumble type. I bet anything she is probably arm wrestling the rest of the grunts. Bad thing is, she is probably winning."  
  
And with that, Kyle stepped off the bridge and headed for his cabin. The commander of the Hurricane's Marines was a small and fiery woman with eyes of ice. Her name was Sonja Hammerstein. She was the only member of the crew who didn't drink. If she found any of her marines' drunk, they were in for an ass chewing that usually found someone in the sickbay nursing numerous bruises. (and it wasn't Sonja). Standing 5 foot 2 inches tall, Her favorite saying was that "Dynamite comes in small packages, and I am more dangerous than dynamite."  
  
  
  
  
Back aboard the carrier Ho-oh, the reception was in full swing. (Typical Soyokaze party, albeit a little toned down. Not much though). The newly promoted Commodore Tylor was sitting at the head table watching his crew have fun. Yamamoto was dancing to a slow song with Shia Has (still looking stunning in her dress. She was trying not to drool all over the formally clad Yamamoto.)  
Dom and the Empress were having a quiet conversation at the end of the table. To anyone (who was actually sober) and had a shred of common sense in their heads, it would seem that the two were having what could be construed as a heart to heart. Midori was sitting on her father's lap trying to steal his cup of sake, which he was having very good luck in keeping out of her reach. Admirals, Mifune and Fuji were over by the view port having a discussion on the fleet. (Don't admirals everywhere do that?). Yuriko was taking all the sites in. She was on her 5th glass of wine. She seemed a bit depressed. Seeing this, Tylor walked over after handing his daughter off to her mother.   
  
"Yuriko, are you alright? You seem to be a bit depressed? May I inquire as to what the problem is?"  
  
"I am fine Commodore, nothing is wrong. I just am not in a party mood tonight. Besides, I need to be going, I got an early day tomorrow. Goodnight Commodore."  
  
"You know you can call me Justy, Yuriko. Well if you are going, goodnight then.", and Tylor walked off.  
  
Watching him amble over to Kitaguchi, Yuriko felt like breaking down and crying. She wondered why she couldn't tell him what she wanted to tell him. Feeling a nudge in her side, Yuriko turned and saw a smiling Azalyn.  
  
"Your Highness, I didn't see you walk up."  
  
"I see that Paco-Paco just walked away. Did you tell him yet?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell him. I was too nervous.", replied a red-faced and stuttering Yuriko.  
  
"You need to tell him before it is too late."  
  
"I see you and Dom were having a somewhat 'intimate' conversation, yourselves. What is the reason behind that?"  
  
Blushing a little bit, the young empress hemmed and hawed for a few seconds. Then taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders, she came to a decision.  
  
"Captain Star, I am trusting that you do not tell anyone about this, but ahh, ummmm, well: Dom and I are engaged to be married in the near future. But don't tell anyone. You are the only person who knows this. This is so quiet that Shia Has doesn't even know about it."  
  
  
"Ummm, well, congratulations to the both of you. At least someone is going to be happy.", said a stunned Yuriko.  
  
"You could be the same way if you would just tell him that you care. Well I must be going now. Midori looks like she is ready to go to bed. They have special quarters for me here. Goodnight Captain Star."  
  
"Goodnight, Your Highness."  
  
A few decks above the reception hall, an alert on duty tech, caught the signal of the approaching Hurricane. Checking its transponder setting, she smiled and cleared it in to a docking port just to the farside of the Soyokaze. After doing this, the tech went back to studying her promotion textbooks, sparing the occasional glance at the radar screen. It was due to this fact that she never noticed that the Hurricane was coming in at 3 times the speed for the area.  
  
  
Aboard the fast moving ship, Rana was doing a job worthy of the best navigator in the fleet (after Katori of course!!!!!). When she got the docking coordinates from Mikhail, she put it into the computer and ran one of her 'special' helm programs. As the computer digested the info it had just received, Mikahil mused why the brass wanted then hard docked next to the Soyokaze.  
  
"Hey skipper, you known that they want us alongside the Soyokaze. That is a new one. I wonder if our intrepid helmslady and naviguessor can do that."  
  
"Miki, if you don't shaddap, I will switch your vodka bottle for a water bottle next time you pass out. Of course I can get us in close. I bet I could bugger the Soyokaze if I was thus inclined."  
  
  
"Okay children, lets just get the job done. You know the routine. Hey Lab Rat, let the rest of the crew know that we are going in hard. Warn them to strap in."  
  
"You got it boss." Said the soft voiced young boy sitting at the intel console around the back of the command platform. (Area where Tylor, Yamamoto, and Star sat on the Soyokaze, just a bit smaller and more comfy.)  
  
The voice belonged to 16 year-old Freddy Conners. Although young, he was considered one of the best of the intel business in the fleet. Yuriko Star had been trying to weasel the 5'6" Ensign to her Combined Fleet Intel Command. Unfortunately for her, the little ferret preferred to be aboard the 2nd best party ship in the fleet.   
  
  
As the Hurricane came closer and closer to the Ho-oh, many of the revelers (the ones still remotely sober) had gravitated to the view ports and were staring out of them pondering deep thoughts (or the size of the hangovers that they were going to have the next day). Tylor, having just sat down and leaned back in his chair was gazing out the window. He was the first to see the Hurricane and pointed it out to the others. Having gathered the attention of those around him, Tylor let them tell the others.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back onboard the Hurricane,  
  
"Rana, give me a closer look at the view ports. I wanna see who we got to impress.", said Kyle moving towards the observation window.  
  
"Hmmm, let me see. It seems that we got a Commodore. Hey, that is Justy Ueki Tylor. I am surprised that they booted him up. Hmm, looks like Yamamoto is there too. Who is that beauty standing next to him."  
  
As he looked, he happened to see Admirals Mifune and Fuji. The former had his back to the view port while the latter was facing the view port but had his attention on someone at the buffet. Kyle's reaction was predictable.  
  
"Oh shit. Ahh, Rana it is too late to change the program, isn't it.?"  
  
"Yeah skipper, why do you ask?", wondered Rana  
  
"Well it seems that the brass is about to get a show. Dammit, even one of the intel chiefs is there. Crap"  
  
As he was saying this, the Hurricane had gotten closer to the Ho-oh and was beginning to worry the people in the hall. Even the two admirals were looking. However, one was scowling, while the other was trying to subtly move him.  
  
  
"DAMMITALLTOHELL, IT'S THAT ASSHOLE, COPPIN AND HIS MERRY MARAUDERS ABOARD THE HURRICANE. BLOODY HELL HE IS JUST AS BAD AS TYLOR WAS!!!!"  
  
Those hearing this outburst were surprised. Even Tylor himself was surprised.  
  
  
"Oh boy, this isn't going to be good. Oh well gotta go through with it.", grumbled a pissed off Captain Coppin.  
  
Still standing at his spot, Coppin came to attention and saluted. As he was doing this, the first of the commands programmed by Rana was acted upon. 1500 flares in a multitude of colors started launching from their bay. The effect of this was that it gave the impression of fireworks. As half of the flares were launched, The Hurricane started to react to the second command programmed into the board. Nosing up a little bit, the ship began a sharp roll to the right. Exposing the tomato looking battle ensign of the UPSF. The next thing the frigate did was a maneuver showing its maneuverability. For the next few seconds, a veritable plethora of maneuvers were demonstrated. Coming upon the finale, the Hurricane came to a dead stop directly across from the two admirals, the commodore and the two vice-commodores. From their vantage point, they could see a young officer with Lieutenants' marks on the shoulders of his pristine dress white uniform and his many awards and medals (which were not that many) on his chest. The Lieutenant was saluting the official party, as was the rest of his command staff. On the hull of the ship, in perfect formation, was a detachment of marines in inspection-ready space suits with a young 2nd Lieutenant in charge. Coming to attention, the first marine in the detachment struck the staff with the battle flag of the UPSF on it against the side of the ship showering the view ports with sparks. As this was going on, a voice could be heard coming over the P.A. System. Those of those close enough, could see the mouth of the ships commander moving and deduced that he was the one speaking.  
  
"Admiral Mifune, Admiral Fuji, Commodore Tylor. Lietentant Kyle Coppin, Commanding Officer of the United Planets Space Forces Frigate Hurricane reporting for duty sir!!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle could see his command staff standing and saluting the flag officers. Each of them dressed in their best dress white uniform. On the hull of his frigate, Lieutenant Hammerstein stood in perfect formation and slightly in front of her marines.  
  
"I bet that she had to beat up half the ones out there just to get them in this formation.", thought Kyle with a surge of pride.  
  
  
Standing there with their mouths open, Mifune and Fuji looked on in shock. Vice-Commodore Yamamoto nearly keeled over and passed out. Only a quick pinch by Shia Has brought him around (don't ask where she pinched him. Use your imagination). Commodore Justy Ueki Tylor looked for a minute then broke out laughing. Gently nudging Admiral Fuji, Tylor returned the salute perfectly.  
  
"Well done Lieutenant Coppin, I am happy to see that there are still some daring ship commanders out in the fleet. Welcome to your new command, The 1st Combined Human-Raalgon Fleet. Nicknamed, the Tylor Fleet. Now get over here and party. All of your crew is invited except those needed to maintain a watch section aboard. Just remember to take them some booze when the party is over.", stated Tylor.  
  
This caused the two admirals to stare at him in wonder. Finally gathering up his thoughts, Mifune added:  
  
"Coppin, we will take this up tomorrow."  
  
"Yessir Admiral Mifune. And thank you for the invitation Commodore. After spending the past 6 to 8 months out in the unknown sector, my people will be happy to go ashore for a bit. I will be there shortly, sir."  
  
And with that, The Hurricane shot off some more flares and moved out (slowly this time) to its assigned docking space. Once hard-docked (?????? I am taking a guess in its usage) in its assigned space, the shuttle from the Hurricane launched and soon landed in the shuttle bay of the carrier.  
  
Stepping out of the shuttle, Kyle saluted the welcoming party and was escorted into the ballroom. Looking around, he noticed that there were only a few people left. While he was watching, 2nd Lieutenant Hammerstein walked over to Cryburn and swung a small fist into the marine.  
  
"HEY CRYBURN, WHEN DID YOU LET THEM PROMOTE YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!?"  
  
"Well Hammering Hammerstein, it seems that you missed that. So I ain't gonna tell youse."  
  
"I can always find out Cryburn. Where is Andresson, I gotta report to him."  
  
Indicating the Major over in the corner, Cryburn rubbed his face where her fist had connected. Taking another sip of his drink, he watched her swing at the major.  
  
  
Yuriko, having stepped out of the hanger bay turned ballroom, was walking down the passageway to the intelligence center. Punching her code into the keypad by the door, the head of intel made her way up a level to a high-backed chair in front of a single workstation. Yuriko looked around the slightly staffed room. As she looked around the room, Yuriko nodded approval at the way the room had been arranged. All of the workstations were grouped into mini-sections of their own. Yuriko's gaze passed over the signals section, fleet communications section, and the Raalgon intel section. These three sections were arranged on the near side of the room. On the far side there were other sections whose consoles would only be manned during emergencies. Yuriko stepped up to the next level and went to the high-backed chair. Unlike the other chairs in the room, this solo chair was red. This was her command and control chair. She sat here and observed her charges do their magic. Yuriko also collated every report received by her console; sorting the ones that mattered from the ones that didn't. Taking a seat in her chair, she looked around at the few things she used to decorate her own area.   
  
Yuriko let her crew decorate their own consoles with anything they chose. Many consoles had numerous items arranged in and around them. Others were decorated with the absolute minimum. There were even a few undecorated consoles. Many Raalgon personnel assigned to combined intel had even started to decorate their consoles with personal things of their own. Yuriko let her intel crews do their work with a free hand. She knew that, if given a chance to work without someone always looking over their shoulders and correcting every little nuance; people worked their best.   
  
Unlike some of her more adventurous intel people, Yuriko had kept the decorations on her command console at a minimum. There was a picture of her and, then lieutenant, Kim at a shore leave party after the war. Both drunk and smiling like idiots. In the picture Yuriko was wearing a pair of red   
high-heeled shoes with a conservative black dress. Yuriko sighed when she remembered when she got the shoes (y'all should remember it also if you actually watched the series.). Other things situated around the console was a pair of old and tarnished lieutenant commanders' patches, a picture of a young Yuriko Star looking up at the stars, a small statuette from Empress Azalyn, and other things. Unlocking a side drawer with her command key, Yuriko pulled it out and looked at another picture hidden there. This picture was one that not many people had seen or would see. It was taken by one of the still functioning security cameras on the Soyokaze after the final battle with the Raalgon. It was a picture of her and Tylor sitting lying in his command chair. Yuriko was sitting in Tylor's lap with his arm around her. Both of them had their eyes closed. (Y'all remember it so I ain't gonna describe it anymore). Leaning back in her chair, Yuriko remembered the day the picture had came into her possession.  
  
--------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------  
  
  
"Ahh, Commander Star, can I talk to you for a minute?", stammered Harumi.  
  
Yuriko turned around from the console she was adjusting aboard the Soyokaze. It was after the refit and recommissioning of the old destroyer. The commander had been snatched from fleet intelligence center a few weeks before. Back aboard the ship she had come to regard as her home, Yuriko had fallen back into her old shipboard routine. At this time, she had finished repairing a small glitch in her bridge console and was doing final adjustments. Yuriko turned to the tall and lithe nurse.  
  
"Sure no problem, Harumi. What is wrong? Any problems with the sick bay?", answered Yuriko.  
  
"Could we talk about this off the bridge, commander? I would feel better if no one else heard this. Besides, I feel closer to you than to anyone else on the ship.", said the android with a peculiar look on her face.  
  
Realizing that the android was referring to the captain and her feelings, Yuriko told Kim and Katori that she was stepping off the bridge for a minute. After getting nods from both crewmembers, Yuriko walked over to the door opposite the main entrance. (Looking from the front of the bridge, I am talking about the door on Yamamoto's side of the bridge if you have watched the series). This door led to a small office for the ships' captain. It had a desk and computer console. The room also had one of the better views of space. Yuriko knew that Tylor didn't use it therefore nobody would enter. Propping her self up on a corner of the desk, Yuriko indicated that Harumi should continue.  
  
"The other day I was randomly checking files in the computer system when I came across one I didn't recognize. When I opened it, I found out that it was a security file. This file had numerous subfiles. I opened one at random and was a bit surprised. On my screen was a picture of the hangar bay. I asked Doctor Kitaguchi about it and he said that it was an old system used to monitor the crew."  
  
"Go on, Harumi I am listening."  
  
  
"Well as I flipped through the views I noticed that they were all old views. Some of the views were taken of the bridge. I decided to go through these and just enjoy them. However, I came up to the last image and well I think you ought to see this one yourself. I printed it up and stuck it into one of my pockets. I thought about giving it to the captain but I figured that it should go to you.", stated the subdued nurse.  
  
Reaching into her pocket, Harumi slowly pulled a folded piece of paper out. Unfolding it, she handed it over to the commander. Yuriko accepted the slip of paper and glanced at it. Seeing the image printed there, Yuriko did a double take. For there, in living color for all to see, was a picture of her and the captain sitting in the command chair. It was plainly clear that she was sitting on Tylor's lap. Next to the chair was a half empty bottle of Sake.  
  
Yurkio gasped and wheeled on Harumi so fast that the nurse took a few steps back in fear.  
  
"Has anyone else seen this picture?", snapped Yuriko breathing heavily.  
  
  
"N... n... n... no commander, you are the only one to see that picture.", stuttered Harumi.  
  
"Thank god. Right now I want you to go and erase that entire program from the system. Did you print out any other images?", questioned the commander  
  
"Yeah, a few. I have them in my room. I even have another copy of that one that I felt I should keep."  
  
Yurkio refolded the paper carrying the damming image and stuck it in her pocket. Clearing her throat, she turned to the nurse and started to speak.  
  
"Tell no one of this and don't share any of the other pictures."  
  
Harumi nodded and primly turned and walked out of the office. Yuriko followed a few minutes later deep in thought.  
  
(sorry about the length of the flashback. I take the blame for it)  
-----------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------  
  
  
Yuriko smiled as she remembered the event, which, for her, clarified her feelings for Captain Tylor to herself. Replacing the picture in its location, Captain Yuriko Star head of Combined Fleet intelligence, got up, straightened the skirt of her dress uniform and walked out of the center acknowledging the few duty personnel. As she headed back to the ballroom cum hangar bay, Yuriko passed Yamamoto going the other way with Shia Has. Asking the Vice-commodore the whereabouts of Tylor, she was told that Tylor had left the ballroom an hour or so before. Thanking Yamamoto, Yuriko turned back to and reentered the intel center. Heading directly for her desk, she reopened the locked drawer, reached in and pulled the folded image out and placed it in her purse. Relocking the drawer, she left the center and went to her assigned quarters. Upon arriving there, Yuriko went in and headed to her bedroom. In the bedroom, Yuriko discarded the top half of her dress uniform. The jacket went one direction the shirt underneath went another. Standing in front of the vanity mirror in only the uniform skirt and a bra, she reached into her purse and pulled out the picture. Sticking it into an upper corner on the mirror, Yuriko took of the rest of her uniform and put on a nightgown. Getting into her bed, Yuriko fondly looked at the image on her mirror and turned out the light.  
  
  
Back aboard the Hurricane, Lt. Kyle Coppin had changed from his dress uniform into his usual shipboard uniform. After leaving a few night orders for the oncoming duty crew, he struck out for his cabin. Reaching his destination, Coppin kicked the door open and walked in noting the mess on the floor. Striding for the bed, Kyle stopped and looked around at the mementoes scattered around the small area. Pennants and stolen bar signs abounded. A few pictures were up on the bulkheads with the majority of them over the small desk next to the entertainment center. The only picture on the desk was of a younger Kyle Coppin standing next to a slightly shorter woman. After taking a glance at the picture, Kyle turned out the light and got into his bed. He was sleep a few seconds' after his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
The next morning, after getting chewed out by the admirals, Kyle made his way to the office of Commodore Tylor. Passing the intel center, he stuck his head in the open door and told Yuriko that she still couldn't have Freddy Conners.  
Seeing the mock frown from the director of intel he beat a hasty retreat. Upon leaving the intel center, Coppin took a left turn and about 20 paces further down he came upon the office of the commodore. Stepping in the door, he told the secretary that he was there to see the Commodore for his orders. She told him to walk on in.  
  
  
In his office, Tylor was reading a report on fleet readiness. (he is still dense and irresponsible but he knows what is important.)  
  
"Come on in Captain Coppin, have a seat and a drink. Smoke 'em if ya got 'em.", said a jovial Tylor.  
  
"No problem, Commodore.", returned Kyle as he dropped into a vacant seat.  
  
  
Kyle waited as Tylor finished reading. During that time, both Yamamoto and Dom arrived and took seats. Tylor got up and walked over to the adjacent sitting area. Dom looked dour as usual, while Yamamoto smiled like the cat that had eaten the canary. (I wonder why). Tylor noticed the smile and commented on it. In reply, all he got was a too firm denial.  
  
  
"Okay guys I wanted you here because of what I have been ordered to do. The Aso and the Soyokaze are to escort Empress Azalyns' courier ship back to the Doroume. From there, I will shift my flag over to the Soyokaze and escort the Doroume to the Melva.", stated Tylor.  
  
The officers all nodded in agreement. Taking a sip from the glass in front of him, Tylor continued.  
  
  
"Captain Coppin and the frigate Hurricane will accompany us all the way to the Melva. After meeting up with the Empresses' flagship, Coppin will take command of a detachment of a small group of Raalgon corvettes. You will be joined the UPSF Corvette Prophecy. Together, this small detachment will go on a  
recon patrol in the area."   
  
  
As the commodore continued on with his briefing, a map appeared on a wall screen. Kyle studied the map as he listened to the plan. For the next 30 minutes the four officers hashed out convoy positions to the different ships. As the meeting went on, they were joined by a few of the other ship commanders. Upon the conclusion of the position assignments, Coppin met up with some of his crewmembers and took them to a late lunch. In the cafeteria, Kyle told his crew about the assignment and watched their reactions.  
  
  
"Aww cap, we gotta do escort duty. Damn I thought we were going to get a short break and refurbishment. We just came in from the uncharted sector.", griped Freddy.  
  
"I know that Lab Rat. Give it a rest. I got this straight from the commodore.", returned Kyle.  
  
After lunch, Kyle found a window of about 6 hours to give his crew a short liberty call. Discussing it with his XO, they hashed out all the details.   
Shortly afterwards a cheer could be heard coming from the crew of the Hurricane as the other crewmembers saw the liberty list.  
  
Sitting in his command chair on the bridge, Kyle allowed himself a small smile.  
  
  
Back aboard the Ho-oh, Tylor had decided to nose around. Leaving the details to be hashed out by the others, he left the office and went walking around. At the same time Yuriko had stepped out of the intel center to take a short break and get something to eat. She didn't see Tylor passing the door and ran into him.  
  
Tylor had thought about poking his head inside the intel center but passed on the urge. He didn't see Yuriko Star step out the center looking back over her shoulder and shouting instructions to a couple of techs. One moment he was walking down the hallway, trench coat billowing out behind him. The next he was flat on his face with a small body sitting on top of him.  
  
Yuriko groaned as she opened her eyes. Wondering whom she had collided with, Yuriko turned her head. Seeing a jacket over a red uniform, her hear skipped a beat or three. Feeling the blush now creeping across her face, Yuriko scrambled to her feet straightening her skirt.  
  
"Aww damn, next time I won't pass that door without looking in. This really hurts.", muttered Tylor.  
  
"Oh commodore I am sorry. I didn't see you walking by. Gomen.", stammered Yuriko.  
  
"Oh Yuriko, I didn't know it was you that ran into. Its okay, seeing your face makes all the pain go away.", stammered Tylor in reply.  
  
Yuriko blushed for a second then asked what Tylor was doing.   
  
"Oh nothing, I was just nosing around and wanted to see how things are going. I left Yamamoto and Dom back in the office. I was getting bored and wanted to get away for a bit.", was Tylor's answer.  
  
"I see. I was just headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I've been in the intel center ever since I got up this morning.", said Yuriko as she started off in the direction of the café.  
  
Tylor was right behind her and continuing the conversation. He had asked her if he could join her. She said it was okay and the two of them continued down the hallway.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Empress Azalyn had come out from a connecting hallway. Azalyn had been looking for Dom. Someone had suggested that he might be in with the commodore. Thanking the young officer, she headed in the direction of Tylor's office. Tylor and Yuriko had just passed her by when Azalyn entered the hallway. She had started to turn towards the direction of Tylor's office when she had heard him laughing. Turning around she watched as Captain Yuriko Star and commodore Justy Ueki Tylor made their way to the cafeteria.   
  
Azalyn decided to halt her search for the captain of her flagship and follow the couple that she hoped would realize they cared for each other.  
  
  
Aboard the Hurricane, Nara Smith was checking and double-checking a few lists. Seeing that the handwritten list matched the one the computer was showing her, she sent it to the terminal in her captains' office and exited the program she had been running.  
  
Leaning back in chair, Nara relaxed with a sigh. Now that her main work dealing with the provisioning of the ship was finished, she hoped to make it off ship and onto the station. She knew of a place that offered a great massage and was praying that she would get the chance to avail herself of its facilities. As was often when she thought about a massage, Nara involuntarily thought of what it would be like to take her captain to the place.   
  
"I need to quit that. It is very unbecoming of me.", muttered Nara to herself as she shuddered in her seat.  
  
Ever since she had come aboard the Hurricane, Nara had been having some emotionally charged dreams about her captain. After a few trips to the doc, the dreams seemed to go away. Then one evening she had caught a glimpse of him leaving the ship's bath wearing a pair of pants and his shoes. He was in the process of putting on a t-shirt. Ever since that evening, her dreams had come back full force. Some of Nara's dreams had gone from the emotionally charged stage to the completely erotic stage. Each time one of those dreams happened, Nara often found herself blushing every time she saw Kyle after a night of those dreams.  
  
She had confided in her shipmates Rana Stevenson and Maya Neely. Each of whom had a different take on the meaning of her dreams. After one memorable lunch aboard ship, Nara remembered Rana telling her to go for it and follow her dreams:  
  
"Why are you vacillating? It is obvious that you care about him. Take charge of your emotions and let him know how you feel.", Rana had said after taking a swig from her glass of soda.  
  
"If you truly care about him, don't rush it. See how he feels about you first. Even though you have these feelings for him, Kyle might not have the same feelings for you. Find out where he stands with his emotions.", the doctor had countered through her mouthful of salad.  
  
The buzzing of the intercom interrupted Nara's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Nara, is the captain up there? I need him to sign off on some repairs and modifications we made to the engines.", came the voice of the engineering officer, Thomas Mersey.  
  
"Nah Thomas, the captain is still on the station. Why don't you send the sign off sheet up and I'll take it to him. I'm scheduled to go off shift in a few minutes and will be heading aboard the station. I'll probably run into him up there. If not I'll make sure he gets it.", replied Nara.  
  
"Okay, I'll send one of my techs up with the sheet. Thanks Commander.", returned the portly engineering officer, signing off.  
  
"No rest for the weary.", thought Nara as she got up from the chair and went back to work.  
  
  
Aboard the station, Tylor and Yuriko were eating lunch and enjoying each other's company. When the pair had first walked into cafeteria, they had garnered more than a few glances. One of the glances they gathered was from Kyle Coppin. After meeting with the other flotilla captains, he decided to eat in the cafeteria.   
  
"Is that the commodore over there? And who is that with him, is that Captain Star? This is interesting.", thought the young captain.   
  
At that moment his XO found him and handed him the repair sign off sheet. Scanning it quickly, he was about to sign it when a small notation caught his eye at the bottom. He looked over at Nara with a questioning glance.  
  
"So Commander Mersey is trying to slide another small thing by me? How many times do I have to catch him at it? Oh well I'm tempted to just sign the damn thing and let him think he got one passed me.", Coppin said to Nara who had taken the stool next to him.  
  
"I don't know captain. Maybe its something we need. Its up to you to decide.", replied the 5 foot 4 inch tall woman.  
  
Deciding to let the engineering officer get away with this one, Kyle decided that he could use it as blackmail material later on.  
  
  
A few days later, the fleet was ready to ship out. Early that morning Tylor and Azalyn were sharing a light breakfast. Midori was awake and sitting in her father's lap. She had been playing with the decorations on his uniform. After a short while the little girl climbed down and went over to her mother. When Azalyn picked Midori up, she absentmindedly brushed back her hair. This gave Tylor a close look at his daughter's pointed ears. Smiling to himself he asked Azalyn if she was ready.  
  
"Yeah give me a moment to change, Paco-Paco.", answered the Empress.   
  
Tylor got up from his seat and picked up Midori. Then father and daughter made their way to the awaiting shuttle. Tylor was pointing out different sites to the three year-old little girl when Azalyn arrived in her Empress outfit. She was standing a bit taller than the 16 year-old teenager Tylor had met when he was captured. It was still the same white color as then. However, Justy thought that it was even more form fitting now than it was then. The top hugged Azalyn's breasts as if they were painted on while the bottom showed a bit more leg. The golden cape still draped to the floor and her staff was freshly polished. (she had spent two hours the night before polishing it while trying to get Midori to go to sleep. The little girl had spent the evening in her father's company and still had enough energy to keep her mother up).  
  
Over on the Hurricane, Captain Coppin and his crew were at their stations. Some wag had found an ancient Terran recording and had it playing over the P. A. System. At first Kyle had wanted to give the joker of hard vacuum but eventually the music had soothed him. The music was of some group called the Cherry Popping Daddies and were jamming on a song called Zoot Suit Riot (good song. I love it. now if I can just get another copy of the tape.) Also mixed on the tape was another group that Kyle couldn't place.  
  
Kyle had done a little research upon the discovery and had found out that he had liked the music. Suprisingly, he found out that his XO also had a taste for the same kind of music.   
  
"Hey Rana, are they finished up there yet. This waiting is getting to be boring.", he grumbled.  
  
"Not yet skipper. The Royal Shuttle just docked with the Melva and the last word was they were disembarking. You know the brass, always gotta have their speeches.", replied his helmswoman.  
  
Kyle grumbled a little bit more and then sat back in his seat with a frown on his face. All too soon it was time to go. Straightening up in his chair, Kyle started issuing orders:  
  
"Engine room, ahead easy. Navigator hit the lights. Communications let 'em know that we're moving. I don't want to run over joker's stellar sailboat. AND WILL SOMEBODY GET THE MUSIC RIGHT?"  
  
Reports and acknowledgements started coming back at him like pulse laser blasts.   
  
-"Engine Room copies ahead easy."  
  
-"Area controllers have cleared us. No visible traffic."  
  
-"Music switched sir."  
  
Leaning back in his command chair, Coppin smiled as his crew worked with alacrity. Behind him and too his left, Nara was making notes on her ever-present notepad. That's when the music started up. This time however, it was a bit different. Before he could say anything, the handset on his armchair buzzed for his attention.  
  
"Captain, whadda ya want?"  
  
"Skipper, the music phantom slipped a new recording in."  
  
"Did you catch him?"  
  
"Ah nosir. But we're still looking."  
  
"Forget about it. Whats the name of the group song of this one?"  
  
"From what little bit I can read, the cover says 'Daft Punk'. The name of the song is illegibly, sir."  
  
By now Kyle had heard it and it had caught his attention. Listening to it for a beat longer he said:  
  
"Okay no problem. We'll find out the name later. But do me one thing. Crank it up.", said Kyle as he hung up the headset.  
  
In response to his order the music increased in volume. Looking at his helmswoman he said simply:  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
Rana nodded and increased the power. The Hurricane leaped in response to the request.  
  
  
Aboard the refitted Melva; Tylor, Azalyn, and other members of the top brass were at a viewport reviewing the fleet. Just as the vanguard was jumping into hyperspace, the group became aware of an unfamiliar sound. Admirals Mifune and Fuji looked at each other and dropped their heads. They said the same thing:  
  
"Coppin and the Hurricane."  
  
Azalyn and Tylor just looked at each other and smiled as they turned back to the view port and saw the frigate shoot past, engines going at full speed and the aft thrusters spitting fire.  
  
Looking around, Commodore Justy Ueki Tylor saw the hope on the faces below, and started grinning fiercely. Turning from the viewport, the group went up to the bridge manned by both Human and Raalgon personnel. The look on their faces showed the same thing: hope.  
  
Seeing the look on Tylor's face, Azalyn went and strapped Midori into the seat that was made specifically for the little girl. Groaning, Fuji and Mifune did the same. Only Tylor and Azalyn remained standing.   
  
Receiving a subtle nod from the Empress, Tylor said only one thing to the bridge crew:  
  
"FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!!"  
  
To the cheers and yells of the bridge crew, Tylor reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a pair of shades. Looking over at Azalyn, he saw that she already had a pair on. Completing the ritual, Tylor carefully placed them on his face.  
  
Over on the Aso, Yamamoto and Dom were just waiting. When the Hurricane burst past like its namesake, Yamamoto looked over to Dom and said:  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
Just as the Aso started to move, the Soyokaze shot past. Followed by the Melva itself.  
  
"Aww dammit, they caught us sleeping. Shit what I wouldn't give to beat Katori to the punch. However it looks like the Hurricane surprised Katori.", grumbled a smiling Yamamoto.   
  
Soon the ships had disappeared from view and those left aboard the Ho-oh went about their business.   
  
  
  
Finally, after much neglect, I've finished this story. I hope that you enjoy this work. It took me a long time to complete it. I've spent much more time on my other stories.   
  
Please read and review, it isn't perfect but I hope it captures your attention.  
Thank you again.  
  
Knightewolfe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13  
  
  



End file.
